


you should call him...

by hareminwonderland_10969



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: but just know idk how to tag, it’s a surprise, no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hareminwonderland_10969/pseuds/hareminwonderland_10969
Summary: hinata shouyou being a sunshine.atsumu miya being a curious fox.that’s it.
Relationships: implied Hinata Shouyou/Kenma Kozume
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	you should call him...

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if there’s any error, i wrote it at ass o’clock so please bear with me

when hinata started playing in the MSBY Black Jackals, he also moved in and started to live in the dorms together with the others. anyone who was asked to describe the orange head would say that he is the human embodiment of the sun, a literal sunshine! so it’s no surprise that he is also a very caring and thoughtful person and house mate.

hinata would always hang out with his friends (which is a LOT) whenever they’re free, and would always go back home with all kinds of food for everyone. one of the reason why he is everyone’s favorite in the team, including sakusa.

so it’s no surprise when one day atsumu got curious. ‘how could sho-kun afford all those expensive things?’ because aside from all the food that he’s giving them, hinata also, surprisingly, have the best volleyball equipment there is.

“hey sho-kun” atsumu started.

“hm?” hinata answered noncomitally while his eyes are trained on his phone, busy with whatever—or whoever he’s talking to.

“ya see i’ve been curious..”

“about?” this time hinata looked at atsumu like a confused puppy. when his phone suddenly dinged signaling that he have a new notification.

atsumu being atsumu, couldn’t help but also look at hinata’s phone. his eyes almost bulged out when he saw what it was. hinata received a  hefty amount of money from a certain  kodzuken . 

‘isn’t that kenma kozume? sho-kun’s best friend since high school?’

“ya know... ya should call ‘im daddy” atsumu said jokingly.

“oh don’t worry. i already do.” hinata answered without looking at atsumu.

that made the blond choke mid laugh and everybody else who are on the same vicinity as them stopped and looked at the orange head. shock evident on their faces.

\- E N D -

* * *

[inspired by this tweet 🌚](https://twitter.com/haremhinata/status/1286829467554414594?s=21)

**Author's Note:**

> i know there are errors. sorry 😔 
> 
> criticisms are welcome. 
> 
> you can also talk to me on my twitter @everyonesyoun


End file.
